


Blossom of Frost

by Faefauna



Series: FaeFauna_OneShots [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Lost Love, M/M, Parents got killed, Prostitution, Songfic, Trauma, held captive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: "One day, to his side, I shall return"(Based on HazyMoon by Mafumafu)
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: FaeFauna_OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992454
Kudos: 13





	Blossom of Frost

Again the curtains got closed at night, the light passing through the red cloth coloured the room in a crimson hue. The colour that always brought him back, back to that rainy autumn night. He closed his eyes and the same movie played again, the same unwanted clips of a room painted in crimson, a shadow standing in the middle, two figures lifeless on the floor. The movie then always seemed to skip, from the moment the shadow grew over his small body to the moment he woke up in a strange chamber, he draws a blank. The movie replays over and over again, every night it's the same. The curtains press play until a stranger's breath stops it, numbs everything he thinks about in defense. He feels like he becomes a doll, just there to use and play with, to pass around and take out of a box only when it suits someone. It’s the same dance every time, the same performance. Rarely there are special requests, but mostly they are too drunk to think of anything, so he continues the routine.  
When left alone again, thanked and praised for actions he doesn’t register anymore, one face always pops up. The face that always joys him whenever he falls asleep, that accompanies him in every dream he has. Drifting away, the sounds from golden leaves crackling under his feet boil up. He chases a small boy, his small legs carrying him as fast as they can to catch up with the cheeky smile that teases him about being slow. They would spend all their free time together. Running home together after school, thinking of new games to play or planning out silly childhood dreams, hopeful for the future. Back when he thought he would spend his entire life with the little deer-like boy, back when their only responsibility was homework, back when he had no concept of love. Everything is innocent, still pure white, like the moon they gazed at at night. The boy would tell him how much he loved the moon, how pretty it looked, lighting up the darkness. “Pretty, just like Seungjun”. 

In the morning he caught himself crying out. “Don’t leave me alone.” he begged with a hoarse voice. But his words weren’t heard. Bread and water were already set ready by the door. How long had it been since he stepped foot outside? The late nights made for late mornings. The lower floors were already starting to get noisy again. ‘Who shall I dance for tonight?’ He thought as he opened the curtains, looking out at streets covered in gold. Again it was autumn, another year since they got separated. Another year where he wished every day to return. But would he even be welcomed? Would the moon still be appreciated if it were covered by clouds? He started on his breakfast that could be counted as lunch with how late it already was. The scarlet thread on his sleeve floating after him while strolled through the small room. It was a silly belief, but the first day the red robe got draped over his shoulder a thread became loose, he didn’t pay mind to it but slowly it became his hope. His hope that it was his thread of fate, that it would one day connect back to the one he loved so dearly. Yet the more he longed for those days, the farther they drifted away. Every day seemed to become longer, every minute went by slower. The lower floor became noisier as it filled, filled with people, filled with laughter, filled with alcohol. He waited, knowing today was going to be the same. He wanted to hide, wanted to exist as a pure blossom of frost. A shell of freezing cold that no one would touch, yet underneath there is a beautiful flower that can bloom once again with no trace of its past. He ran his fingers past the thread as the door opened. Another shadow walked in, exchanging no words yet knowing exactly what to do. The curtains were drawn and the night played out. 

“Please, don’t leave me.” He reached his hand out to the boy who evaporated as he woke up again. The room was empty still, the curtains were opened and he started on the same food. “One day, to his side, I shall return.” yet he didn’t promise himself a date, as he knew tomorrow would be unchanged. He walked to the window and stared at the full moon. Even covered by thin cloud linings, the pure white colour was gorgeous. Like the wind washes the clouds away. He hoped that one day, he too, could be turned pure again. He sighed as his door opened.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try and write something alongside a song once~
> 
> I opened my twitter for whatever reason 18+ only~ @SqueezingLeMK


End file.
